If Everyone Cared
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Rory and Tristan were slowly making their way to friends even though both wanted to be more and wouldn't admit it. What happens when one day everything changes? What happens when Rory's life is in danger from more than one person? Will Tristan save her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here I was in the middle of writing out another story when my muse decided to add a whole bunch of stuff to the said story and she wouldn't let me go back to writing the story that I was working on... Hence why I'm now going to be doing this story besides three others... LOL... My muse is just... awesome... * mutters * I was doing so fine until the little devil got another idea... * clears throat and looks around * Okay sorry about that people... Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG... * mutters * hell I don't even own my muse right now!

Rory Gilmore was frustrated and she hated being frustrated. Besides that because she had been running late today she had only had one cup of coffee and she was in need of some badly. To top it off Tristan Dugray was back at Chilton's and he was already constantly making plays for her. She wasn't sure what to do about them or if she should do anything about them. She felt bad when he left to go to Military school but she had to admit that he came back hotter than ever and to her in a lot of ways he was a changed boy.

While she still thought him cocky and arrogant she had to admit that he was also well sweet sometimes for a lack of a better word. There had been a couple of times this week when she had had to deal with some idiot who didn't like the fact that she told them to leave her alone or back off and every single time that happened Tristan was right there making sure that said person would leave her alone. Then again there were the times when she just wanted to slap that smirk off of his face and that is usually when he is talking to her or hinting at something sexual.

She wasn't sure why but today she was feeling uneasy. It was as if she knew that something was going to happen today but she wasn't sure what. She let out another sigh as she thought about the fact that she still had an hour and fifteen minutes until lunch. She just hoped that the hour and fifteen minutes would pass quickly because if it didn't then she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw Tristan standing at her locker. She quickly made the rest of the way to her locker and after fiddling with it for about a minute she got it to open. She put the book that was in her hand in her locker and grabbed out the book she would need for her next class and shut her locker. She felt Tristan's eyes on her and knew that he would continue to look at her until she finally looked at him so with that thought in mind she finally turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Mary." Tristan said with a smirk.

Rory once again rolled her eyes. "Hey Tristan what can I do for you today?"

Tristan got a gleam in his eye and said "Well you could come with me to an empty classroom and kiss me."

Rory sighed and closed her eyes because she knew she walked right into that one. "It's not going to happen Tristan. If you don't get going now you're going to be late to class."

Tristan sighed dramatically and said "If I'm going to be late so are you since we both have the same class. Lets walk and talk since I know how you hate to be late to class."

Rory shook her head and started walking but she knew that Tristan would follow her. After all they did this day in and day out since he returned. She actually didn't mind their banter or the fact that he loved to tease her while they walked to class but there was no way that she was going to admit that. Just like there was no way that she was going to admit that she liked Tristan and had before he left for Military school and that what she felt for him has just grown since his return. She silently groaned as she thought about that and wondered if it just wouldn't be easier to give in to Tristan because every day she was drained.

Tristan looked over at Rory and said "Mary are you okay?"

Rory looked over at Tristan and could see the concern in eyes. "I'm fine Tristan. It's just I was running late today and only had one cup of coffee and then to top it off I had to deal with an idiot an on the bus today. Plus for some reason I've been feeling real uneasy today and I don't know why."

Tristan was surprised that Rory actually opened up to him and that showed clearly on his face for a second before his trademark smirk appeared on his face and he threw his arm around her shoulder and said "Don't worry Mare nothing will happen today. I'll buy you a cup of coffee at lunch. I know how much you like your coffee."

Rory and Tristan were both surprised when she didn't try to pull out from under his arm or that she didn't shrug his arm from around her like she normally would. Both as they walked in silence for a few seconds were thinking about what that could possibly mean for them by themselves. They both saw people looking at them in surprise but they ignored the looks and continued walking.

As they neared the classroom door Rory finally looked at Tristan and said with a smile "I'll hold you to that Tristan. I really do need some more coffee before I go crazy."

Tristan laughed and guided Rory into their class with his arm still around her shoulder and said "Hold me to that Mary. By the way how is Stock boy doing?"

Rory sighed and sat down in the seat that Tristan had led her to and then looked over her shoulder at him as he sat down behind her and shook her head. "I don't know how Dean is doing and I really don't care. I quit caring after finding him making out with random girls while dating me."

Tristan looked at Rory in shock and his mouth dropped slightly opened. "He cheated on you? I'll hurt that asshole!"

Rory smiled faintly at Tristan and shook her head again. "Please Tristan for me don't. I could really care less about Dean but what has me concerned is he doesn't seem to be taking the fact that I refuse to talk to him, answer his calls or see him. Every time I turn around it's like he's right there. Last night when I was trying to sleep he actually tried to open up my bedroom window."

As Tristan listened to Rory talk he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He saw the fear that Rory was trying to hide and all of his protective instincts came to the forefront because hell he would admit it he liked Rory a lot and he considered her his Mary and there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let Stock Boy get away with doing this to her.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something to her the bell rang and that is when all hell broke loose as a boy walked into the classroom that didn't belong in the class or even at Chilton's and the teacher Mr. Parker looked at the boy and said "What are you doing in here? You don't belong in this class."

The boy looked at the teacher and pulled a gun out of the hoodie he was wearing and said "Sit down and shut the fuck up. I'm here for Rory."

Rory paled as she finally noticed who it was that walked into the classroom and she paled even further when a shot was fired.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: * glares * Okay okay okay already quit grounding me! Sheesh! LMAO! I'm glad you all liked the 1st chapter... Now onto the 2nd chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG... * pouts * I only own the fact I got grounded for the cliffy of the 1st chapter...

Tristan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory who had paled drastically but when he heard the gunshot his eyes flew to the person and his mouth dropped open when he recognized the person holding the gun. His eyes went back to Rory to make sure that she hadn't been shot. He heard all the kids in the class screaming but he didn't pay any attention to them. All he cared about was the fact that Rory was alright.

"Rory are you alright?" Tristan whispered.

Rory couldn't take her eyes off of the boy standing at the front of the classroom. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked around and sighed in relief that when she saw that nobody had been shot. But as she looked around she saw that one of the windows was broken and it was then that she realized Dean had shot at the window.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Dean yelled.

Rory was shaking but she finally turned towards Tristan and whispered "Oh God he's going to kill someone."

Tristan placed his hand on Rory's shoulder and whispered "It'll be okay Mary. I won't let anything happen to you."

Before Rory could answer Tristan, Dean yelled "Rory get up here. NOW!"

Rory shook her head and looked at Tristan in fear and then back towards Dean and said in a shaking voice "No, Dean. You need to let everyone go."

Dean shook his head and said "Nobody goes anywhere. Now get your ass up here. NOW! If you don't I'll shoot someone."

Rory went to stand up but Tristan put his hand back on Rory's shoulder holding her in her seat as he stood up and said "Stock boy you need to stop while you're ahead. As of right now you haven't really hurt anyone and you won't get hard jail time but if you keep this up you're going to end up in jail for a very long time."

Dean's eyes widened a little as he saw Tristan and then he glared when he saw Tristan's hand on Rory's shoulder. "Get your fucking hand off of my girlfriend asshole! She belongs to me not you."

Tristan shook his head. "Mary doesn't belong to anyone but herself Stock Boy. As for her being your girlfriend I know for a fact that she isn't. What do you hope to accomplish by holding everyone in here hostage?"

Dean glared and stomped towards Tristan and Rory and put the gun at Tristan's head and said "Get your fucking hand off of my girlfriend or I will shoot you."

Rory was shaking badly and she sent Tristan a look and then stood up on unsteady feet and said shakily "I'm right here Dean now leave Tristan alone. What do you want?"

Dean gave a bitter laugh as he looked at Rory. "Trying to save him Rory? Why would you want to after everything he's done to you?"

Rory couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes and she glared at Dean. "After everything he's done to me? What about everything you've done to me Dean? I mean you come to my school with a gun mind you and think that I'm going to listen to what you have to say. How crazy can you freaking be? Yes, some of what Tristan has done was bad in the past but seriously Dean he's never done to me what you have! At least he's never screwed someone while he was with me. At least he's never called me frigid. In fact the only person I'm frigid with is YOU!"

Dean's mouth tightened and he grabbed Rory's arm in his hard and growled "How would you know if I'm the only one you're frigid with you little bitch? After all I'm the only one you've been with well besides Jess but he doesn't count since you two didn't do anything."

Rory was frightened at the coldness in Dean's eyes but she wasn't going to show him that because as soon as she did she had no doubt that things would escalate and quickly. "How would you know what I have or haven't done with Jess, Dean? I kissed him just like I kissed you. However I know that I'm not frigid because all I have to do is look at Tristan and I get turned on!"

Tristan's mouth dropped open and he turned his head towards Rory in shock and then he smirked. "Well it's good to know that Mary."

Rory looked at Tristan confused. "What's good to know Tristan? The fact that Dean here is crazy?"

Tristan shook his head holding back the laughter bubbling in his chest because he saw the furious look on Dean's face. "Mare you need to calm down."

Rory shook her head and screamed "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WE HAVE A CRAZY PERSON HOLDING A GUN ON US?"

Dean lifted the hand that wasn't holding the gun and slapped Rory hard across the face making her gasp in pain and making Tristan take a step forward while a guy to the left of Rory stood up out of his seat also.

Dean noticed Tristan and another guy and he cocked the gun and pointed it at Rory's head. "Both of you sit down now or I shoot her. I already lost her so it won't matter if I kill her because either way she's dead because if I can't have her nobody can."

Rory paled at Dean's words and she started shaking again. She didn't want to show the fear that she was feeling but she had no clue how to stop the shaking again. Her eyes sought Tristan's and she saw the rage in them and the helplessness that he was feeling and she wanted to tell him it would be okay and not to worry about her but she couldn't form the words. She felt the tears in her eyes from not only being scared but from the sting of the slap from Dean. She yelped in pain when Dean yanked her towards him. Her eyes went over Dean's shoulder and she saw Mr. Parker texting something on his phone and she knew that she had to keep Dean's attention on her at least for a few more seconds until Mr. Parker could put his phone somewhere where Dean wouldn't see it or see what Mr. Parker was doing.

"Dean why don't you just let everyone else go? I'll stay with you. Just please let everyone else go. They haven't done anything to you." Rory said in a shaky whisper.

Dean shook his head. "No, Rory they are all going to stay here and listen to what kind of girl you are. They are all going to know what you have done to me."

Rory looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes. "What have I done to you Dean besides break up with you after I found you in bed with someone from this school?"

Tristan's eyes widened at that. He knew from what his Mary told him that she had caught Dean in bed with someone but she never told him it was with someone from this school.

Dean glared down at Rory and growled "Well I wouldn't have had to screw Summer if you would have put out every once in a while Rory! It's your damn fault I had to go to someone else to get pleasure and relief."

Everyone in the classroom gasped upon hearing what Dean said and Mr. Parker saw a couple of the boys in his class getting restless and he finally said "Everyone just needs to remain calm."

Rory looked over Dean's shoulder and saw that Mr. Parker was trying to give her a reassuring smile so she knew that he was done texting whoever it had been he was texting. She looked up at Dean and shook her head. "I wasn't ready for that step Dean and you kept pushing it. I should have broke it off with you the night you tried to force me into it but I forgave you. Now I know how stupid I was."

Dean pointed the gun at Rory's head and said "We're going to the front of the classroom. If anyone tries anything I'll shoot first and ask questions later. That especially means you Tristan."

Tristan swallowed hard when he saw Rory look at him. He hated seeing the fear in her eyes. He hated not being able to help her but right now he needed to try to come up with a plan that would get them all out of this alive. Right now he needed to stay calm even though calm was the last thing he was feeling. He held his hands up after giving his Mary a slight smile and he sat back down in his seat. His hands grabbed his desk until his knuckles were white from it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... Now in this chapter you won't see inside the classroom... I want to show what is happening outside of the classroom...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Mrs. Higdon was in the process of getting ready to say something to her Math class when her phone went off. She was surprised that it had went off but she didn't let it show. As she made her way back over to her desk she frowned because everyone who had her phone number knew not to call or text during the day.

She picked her cell phone up off of her desk and paled as she read _'We have an armed boy in my classroom. Get help.' - Parker_

She looked up at her class and said "I need for all of you to stay here and be quiet. I will be back soon."

She didn't even stay around to wait for a response from her students. She quickly made her way out of her classroom and down to the office. She rushed into the office and past the startled secretary and into the Headmaster's office without even knocking. "We have a situation Headmaster Charleston."

Headmaster Charleston who was on the phone covered up the phone and said "What is the matter Mrs. Higdon?"

Mrs. Higdon took in a deep breath and let it out. "There is someone in Mr. Parker's class and he has a gun. I heard a gunshot but thought that someone was showing a T.V show with some kind of battle on it but I received a text from Mr. Parker telling me about a gunman in his class."

Headmaster Charleston's face paled and he took his hand off of the phone and said "Michael I'll have to call you back later. We have a situation here at the school."

Michael Knox heard the urgency in his friends voice and said "Brandon what's going on?"

Brandon Charleston sighed and said "We have someone in Mr. Parker's classroom with a gun that has been fired. I need to call the police."

Michael Knox sat up straight in the chair he was sitting in and said "I'm on the way Brandon. I'll take point."

Headmaster Charleston nodded even though he knew his friend couldn't see him and said "I'll see you soon then Michael."

After hanging up the phone he picked it right back up and called the police and told them what little he knew before hanging back up and looking at Mrs. Higdon. "We need to get everyone out of here that we can without the gunmen becoming suspicious. I want you to go to your class and dismiss everyone. Tell them what's going on but tell them to make sure their exit of the classroom and school is quiet."

Mrs. Higdon nodded and then said "After I get my classroom I'll start on the classrooms close to mine and away from Mr. Parker's."

Headmaster Charleston nodded and said "Good, good. While you do that I'll get the secretary to start dialing parents so that if this happens to get on the News they won't freak out by finding out that way."

Mrs. Higdon nodded and hurried left Headmaster Charleston's office. She quickly made her way back to her classroom but this time as she passed by Mr. Parker's room she stopped for a moment when she heard a girls voice say loudly "I wasn't ready for that step Dean and you kept pushing it. I should have broke it off with you the night you tried to force me into it but I forgave you. Now I know how stupid I was."

She made a mental note of the boy's name and as soon as she did that she realized that she knew the girl's voice. Her heart started beating faster when she realized that the girl talking was none other than Rory Gilmore. She started moving again quickly and rushed back into her classroom and shut the door and then looked at all of her students. "Okay class I need you to listen to me and listen closely. You all need to grab your books and your bags. We have a situation and I need you all to follow my instructions to the letter. You will leave this classroom quickly and quietly and make your way to the parking lot of the school."

Louise who was in Mrs. Higdon's Math class said "Mrs. Higdon what's the situation?"

Mrs. Higdon sighed and said "There is a boy in Mr. Parker's classroom and he has a gun."

Everyone gasped and Louise said "Is it one of our classmates?"

Mrs. Higdon sighed again and said "I'm not sure who the boy is but I heard Rory Gilmore call the boy Dean."

At that the books that Louise and Paris had both just picked up were dropped and Paris said "Dean is Rory's ex boyfriend. He's been pretty much stalking her the last couple of weeks since she broke it off with him."

Mrs. Higdon's mouth tightened at that and she nodded. "Okay I'll let Headmaster Charleston know then. But for now I need all of you to grab your stuff and make your way down the hall silently and quickly. We don't won't the gunmen to become suspicious."

Everyone in the class nodded and did as they were told and Mrs. Higdon let out a sigh of relief. She stood at her classroom door and made sure that all of her students got out of the school and then preceded to go to the class next door to hers and quietly explained the situation to the teacher and the students and once and then watched them exit the classroom and school before continuing on to all of the classrooms on her side of the hall before going to the ones on the opposite side. She was thankful that one of the other teachers had taken it upon himself to go to the other parts of the building and let the teachers know and to get the other students out of the school.

Once all the classrooms were empty except Mr. Parker's classroom she made her way back to the office and sighed in relief when she saw a police officer standing next to Headmaster Charleston. "All of the classrooms but Mr. Parker's are empty. I may have some information that will be able to help."

The officer that had been talking to Headmaster Charleston looked at Mrs. Higdon and said "What information do you know?"

Mrs. Higdon sighed and said "When I was going back to my classroom I heard Rory Gilmore's voice talking and she called the guy Dean. Then Louise and Paris two students in my class said that Dean is Ms. Gilmore's ex boyfriend and that he's been stalking her since she broke up with him."

The officer nodded but before he could say anything Michael Knox rushed into the officer and when he saw the officer he said "Hi Franks what have we got?"

Officer Franks shook his head and said "We don't know much other than apparently the gunman's name is Dean but we don't have a last name. The students have all been evacuated out of the school except for the classroom that has the gunman in it. I guess one of the girl's in the classroom knows the boy."

Michael Knox nodded and turned towards Headmaster Charleston. "Brandon what can you tell me about the girl who knows the boy?"

Brandon Charleston sighed. "Rory Gilmore is in the top of her class and she's always on time. I have noticed though that in the last couple of weeks Ms. Gilmore has become pale but I never thought to question why. I'm not sure what's going on in her life outside of school."

Michael nodded and said "Get her Mother or Father here and maybe we can find out. We don't want anybody hurt so as soon as her Mother or Father get here I want to speak to them then I can find the best way to go about getting the students out unharmed. For now I want police officers outside the classroom but make sure that they are not heard or seen. I want eyes and ears on that classroom so we know if and when things start to turn South."

Officer Franks nodded and Headmaster Charleston said "I'll call Lorelai Gilmore and get her here."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter will have the call to Lorelai in it along with some other stuff... Happy Holidays everyone before I forget to wish it to you... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Lorelai was at Luke's having lunch when her cell phone rang. She saw Luke frowning at her but she waved a hand at him and still pulled her phone out. "Hello."

"May I speak with Lorelai Gilmore please?" Headmaster Charleston asked. He was hating the fact that he had to even make this call.

Lorelai frowned. "This is Lorelai. Who is this?"

Headmaster Charleston took in a deep breath and let it out. "This is Brandon Charleston the Headmaster at Chilton. Ms. Gilmore I need for you to come to Chilton right away."

Lorelai looked at Luke who was motioning for her to take the call outside but she ignored him. "Is Rory alright Mr. Charleston?"

Brandon Charleston knew he was going to have to tell Lorelai over the phone and he sighed. "Ms. Gilmore we have a bit of a situation here. Rory along with her teacher and classmates are being held by gunpoint in a classroom. A teacher overheard Rory call the gunman Dean."

Lorelai's hands started shaking and she screamed "What do you mean Rory is being held at gunpoint by Dean? How in the hell did he even get into the school?"

At Lorelai's scream Luke, Jess and a few other of the people that were eating at the Diner were by Lorelai's side within seconds. She didn't even know that they were all standing beside her. All she cared about was that her daughter was in trouble.

"Ms. Gilmore I don't know what else I can tell you right now. The police would like for you to get here as quickly as you can. They need more information on this Dean and you're the only one who can give it to them." Headmaster Charleston said with another sigh.

"I'm on my way. If my daughter is harmed at all you can bet your ass that I'll have your whole fucking school brought up on charges!" Lorelai growled into the phone before closing it and putting it in her pocket. She finally looked around and saw everyone staring at her in concern.

"Lorelai what's going on? What's wrong with Rory and what's this about Dean?" Luke demanded. He was hoping that he had heard wrong.

Lorelai looked at Luke with fear and anger in her eyes. "Dean is holding Rory and her classmates at gunpoint. Oh God I got to get to Chilton."

Luke looked at everyone and said "Eat and get out. Kirk you close my Diner up when everyone is finished. Jess and I are taking Lorelai to Rory's school."

Kirk nodded but everyone got up and one customer said "We'll go ahead and leave Luke. If you guys need anything make sure to call us."

Luke nodded and wrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist and led her out of the Diner when it was cleared and then he looked at Jess. "Hurry and lock it up and then get to my truck."

Jess nodded and did just as he was told while Lorelai looked at Luke and said "Oh God Luke what if he hurts my baby?"

Luke squeezed Lorelai's arm and said "Don't think like that. We'll get to the school and find out what's going on. I've never liked that boy."

Lorelai nodded and let Luke help her into his truck and then scooted over to the middle so that Jess who had come up behind her as Luke was helping her in could get in also. She looked over at Jess and saw the anger in his eyes. She smiled slightly as she realized that even though she didn't like Jess as her daughter's boyfriend she loved him as her daughter's brother which is the relationship that Jess and Rory had now. She knew that this had to be killing him just like it was killing her.

IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC

After hanging up from his phone call to Lorelai Gilmore Headmaster Charleston got up from his chair and made his way out of his office. He made sure that he walked quietly down the hall to where he could see Michael and some other police officers outside of Mr. Parker's classroom. When he got there he tapped Michael on the shoulder. "Rory's mother Lorelai Gilmore is on the way."

Michael nodded and looked at his old friend and whispered "How did she take the news?"

Brandon shook his head. "Like any parent would. She said that if anything happened to Rory that she would make sure that the school was brought up on charges."

Michael nodded again. "There isn't any charges that she could bring you up on Brandon. You didn't give the boy a gun or let him into the school."

Brandon nodded and said "How are things going in the classroom?"

Michael shook his head. "From what I can tell not good. We can't really look into the classroom without letting him know that we're here and we need to soon. I don't know if anyone is hurt."

Brandon nodded. "Just do what you can and as quickly as you can."

Michael nodded but didn't get to say anything in reply as they heard someone yell "Stop struggling Rory!"

Michael tensed and took a deep breath and then took the chance and looked inside the classroom through the window in the door. What he saw just about broke his heart.

IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC

Rory was getting tired of Dean's strong grip on her arm and she tried to pull away only for him to yell "STOP STRUGGLING RORY!"

She glared at him but then grabbed her cheek and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he hit her upside the jaw with the gun. She couldn't take his eyes off of him but over his shoulder she saw someone peeking into the classroom and she had to keep biting down on her lip from letting out a sigh of relief. She just wanted this nightmare over. "Dean you need to stop this. What do you hope to gain from holding everyone else and me in this classroom at gunpoint?"

Dean glared at Rory and spat "I'll get you to come back to me. You love me Rory and you know it."

Rory shook her head. "Dean if anything you holding everyone at gunpoint is just assuring me that I did the right thing in breaking up with you. Why would I want someone like you because you're obviously unbalanced."

A thunderous look came over Dean's face and he shoved Rory down onto the floor and the preceded to kick her in the stomach and ribs. He didn't stop until she started begging him and then he smirked at her. "You'll be begging me to take you back Rory. After all no other guy will want you like I do."

Tristan had stood up from his seat when he saw Rory get shoved to the ground but sat back down at Mr. Parker's look. He really wanted to tackle Dean because not only was he an asshole but he was hurting the girl that he himself loved. "Dean you need to let Rory go. I can hear how hard it is for her to breathe from here. You just broke some of her ribs man. Let her go at least so that she can get medical attention."

Dean turned his head towards Tristan and laughed. "I don't care if the bitch can breathe or not. Nobody leaves!"

IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC

Luke pulled to a stop in front of Chilton and jumped out of his truck and helped Lorelai out as Jess got out of the passenger side. All three ran to the school only to be stopped by a police officer saying "I'm sorry but you can't go in there."

Lorelai glared at the officer and said "I'm Lorelai Gilmore and Headmaster Charleston called me to come here. Now let us through because it's my daughter being held by that lunatic."

The officer radioed in to the officers inside the building and then after getting a reply he stepped to the side. "You'll have to be quiet going in."

Lorelai nodded and grabbed Luke's and Jess's hands in hers after taking off her shoes so that they wouldn't make noise and walked into the school. They saw a lot of police officers plus the headmaster himself down the hallway and they quickly made their way to them and came to a stop. "How is my daughter doing?"

Michael looked at the woman and the two men with her and whispered "I'm Michael Knox and I took lead. What can you tell us about the boy holding the gun?"

Lorelai frowned and then said "His name is Dean Forester and he lives in Stars Hollow. He was Rory's boyfriend up until a while ago because she caught him cheating on her. He started calling her and leaving her presents but she wouldn't have anything to do with him. Anytime we were out I would see him following us. Now how is my daughter?"

Michael sighed. "Rory is injured but I don't know how bad. I looked into the classroom just in time to see her get hit. I didn't want to rush him until I knew more about him. I'll need you to move out of the way though so that I can start talking to the gunman."

Lorelai nodded and said "Save my daughter and save the other kids."

Michael nodded and watched as Lorelai stepped behind Brandon. He took in a deep breath and let it out before he knocked on the classroom door. "Dean Forester I'm Michael Knox with the Hartford Police. I need to know how the students and the teacher are doing."

IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC IEC

Dean's eyes grew wild when he heard a knock on the door to the classroom and a voice say "Dean Forester I'm Michael Knox with the Hartford Police. I need to know how the students and the teacher are doing."

He hadn't thought about the fact that the police would become involved. He looked back at the door and yelled "EVERYONE IS FINE. THEY WILL CONTINUE TO BE FINE IF YOU JUST LEAVE."

Rory was having a hard time breathing and she looked up at Dean and said "You need to let everyone go Dean. They're not going to just up and leave."

Dean shook his head but didn't say anything because Michael said "Dean we can't leave. Why don't we talk about this?"

Dean growled and looked back down at Rory and growled "This is all your fault. If you wouldn't have broken up with me and if you would have just talked to me none of this would have had to happen."

Rory took in a deep breath and cried out in pain and then gasped out "This is nobody's fault but your own Dean. I'm never coming back to you no matter what you do."

Dean saw someone look through the window and he raised his gun and pointed it at Rory and said "If I can't have you nobody will."

At that four things happened at once. The door was pulled open, two gunshots went off and Tristan tackled Dean to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... Now I know that I'm mean because of the cliffy so I decided that I'd try to get this story at least updated before Christmas... Enjoy! Happy Holidays all and Merry Christmas...

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

When Michael saw Dean lift the gun and point it at the girl that was laying on the floor of the classroom he looked at the men behind him and said "We go in now. We can't try to talk him down any further."

The team nodded and Michael pulled open the door with his gun drawn. Before him or any of his team could get off any shots there were to gunshots and they saw another boy tackle the shooter to the floor. When Michael saw the boy that had tackled the shooter move he motioned for his team to get to the shooter while he quickly made his way to the girl laying on the floor with the boy who had tackled the shooter leaning over her.

"Sir, I need you to step back so I can check this girl over." Michael said.

Tristan looked up at the man who talked to him and he shook his head. "No I'm not leaving Rory's side again."

Michael sighed but instead of arguing he nodded and bent down and looked Rory over. He saw that one of the shots that were fired had hit her in the side and that the other shot that was fired had hit the floor beside her. When he saw the blood gushing out of her side he swore. "WE NEED A MEDIC IN HERE! NOW!"

Tristan saw the blood coming out of Rory's side and he paled. With one hand he gently moved the hair out of her face. He saw that she was starting to lose consciousness and he gently put the hand that had moved her hair out of her face on her head. "Come on Mare you have to stay conscious for me. Can you do that please? I'm sorry that I didn't get to him before he shot you."

Rory looked up into Tristan's blue eyes and saw all the worry and concern that he was feeling for her and she licked her dry lips and whispered "Don't be blaming yourself Bible Boy. You saved me."

Tristan felt tears rush to his eyes at her words and he shook his head but before he could say anything the man that was putting pressure on Rory's side said "Son, I'm Michael Knox and I have to agree with Miss Gilmore here. You tackling him like you did, did save her. I saw where the gun was pointing right before you hit him. If you wouldn't have tackled him he would have shot her in the chest."

Tristan blanched at hearing that but he didn't say anything. He just continued running his hand over Rory's head. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her but he did when he heard a noise. When he looked up he saw three paramedics rushing inside the classroom with a stretcher. When the paramedics knelt down he went to move but stopped when Rory said "Tris don't leave me."

He looked at a paramedic who nodded and said "You can stay right there by her head. Can someone tell me what happened?"

Michael looked at Tristan and said "Why don't you fill the paramedics in since you know more about what happened."

Tristan nodded and swallowed and then took a deep breath in and let it out. He didn't even bother looking at any of the paramedics as he said "She was being held at gunpoint and then Dean pushed her to the ground and started beating on her. He kicked her several times in her stomach and sides. She was also shot."

One of the medics nodded and said "We're going to have to do a scoop and load. Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly."

The other two paramedics nodded and began to load Rory onto the stretcher while Michael looked and saw that all of the students were frozen to their seats afraid to move or say anything and he said "You will all need to give statements which we'll get after we get Miss Gilmore out of here. For now if you could stay quietly in your seats it would be appreciated."

All the students nodded and watched as their fellow classmate was loaded onto a stretcher.

Lorelai who had been held back finally broke free of the officer who was holding her and ran into the classroom. When she saw Rory being loaded onto the stretcher she yelled "Rory!"

Rory who had been close to blacking out heard her Mom's voice and grabbed onto Tristan's hand and pulled it to get his attention. Once she saw him bend his head down to her she whispered "Will you tell my Mom I said I'll be okay?"

Tristan smiled and nodded and then looked back up at the woman who seemed to have become frozen to her spot right inside the classroom. "Ms. Gilmore Rory wanted me to tell you that she said she'll be okay."

Lorelai's eyes flew up from where they rested on her daughter to the boy at her daughter's side. She saw the blood on his uniform and she paled. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been hurt too. But finally his words that he had said registered in her mind. "Thank you."

Tristan nodded and looked back down at Rory and saw that her eyes were closed. "Why are her eyes closed?"

One of the paramedics that was checking Rory over looked at the boy and said "She lost consciousness but rather if it's from the blood loss or the pain we don't know. We're taking her out to the ambulance now. Since she wanted you by her side do you want to ride with us?"

Tristan shook his head but before he could say anything Michael looked at Lorelai and said "Ms. Gilmore would it be okay with you if Tristan rode in the ambulance with your daughter? He saved her life and she didn't want him leaving her."

At Michael's words Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't believe that the boy that she now remembered Rory telling her that had made her life hell at one point was the one that saved her life. As she looked at Tristan she realized that his time away had done him good and she nodded. "He can ride with her. I'll follow behind."

Tristan shook his head. "No I'll follow behind and you ride with her. She's your daughter."

Lorelai saw the look in his eyes and knew that she wouldn't win the argument so she nodded but said "Fine Tristan I'll ride with her but you ride with Luke and Jess. You don't need to be driving right now."

Tristan sighed but nodded. He bent his head and kissed Rory on the head and whispered in her ear "You keep on fighting my Mary. I'll meet you at the hospital."

He then looked at Michael and said "Can I go ahead and leave now?"

Michael nodded. "I'll come by the hospital here in a little bit and get your statement. You did good son. Your parents would be proud of you."

Tristan nodded and walked towards the classroom door but looked back once at Rory before exiting the classroom. He started to walk down the hall but was stopped by Lorelai who called out "Tristan come here."

Tristan sighed but turned back around and made his way back to Lorelai. "Yes Ms. Gilmore?"

Lorelai chuckled a little and said "Call me Lorelai, Tristan. Also I want you to meet Luke and Jess. I'm not sure if you remember Luke or not. Luke I want you to drive Tristan to the hospital."

Luke raised an eyebrow and said "Why?"

Lorelai sighed and said "Because Tristan saved Rory. I don't know how he saved her but the police officer said he did and he also said that Rory asked Tristan not to leave her but Tristan wants me to be the one to ride with Rory. Now you drive my hero to the hospital and don't be giving him a hard time."

Before Luke could respond to Lorelai she was off running down the hall to catch up to Rory and the paramedics and then Luke turned towards Tristan and his eyes widened as he saw the blood on Tristan's clothes. "You saved Rory?"

Tristan sighed. "That's what they're telling me. I only tackled Dean but that Michael guy said I tackled him right when I should have because the second shot would have went into Rory's chest. Look if you don't want to take me I'll make my own way to the hospital but either way I'm going now. I promised Rory I wouldn't leave her and I already broke it but I still want to get to the hospital."

Luke nodded and looked at Jess who was smiling slightly and nodded and Jess put his arm around Tristan's shoulder and said "Come on man you're riding with us."

Tristan just nodded and didn't say anything. The walk to Luke's truck was quiet as was the ride to the hospital. All three men were hoping and praying that Rory would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show Tristan's thoughts and feelings about what happened... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

Tristan sat staring out the passenger seat of Luke's truck as Luke drove to the hospital. He still couldn't believe that Rory that had been shot. He hadn't wanted to leave her side since he promised her that he wouldn't but he could tell that Lorelai had wanted to ride in the ambulance with her so he let her. He just hoped that Rory was okay because he wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't.

He felt eyes on him and he turned his head and caught both Jesse and Luke looking at him the latter turning his head back towards the road. He gave Jesse a slight smile and then turned his head back towards the window and watched the scenery pass by without even really seeing it. All he could see with his eyes was Rory lying on the classroom floor and bleeding. He shut his eyes and groaned. He doubted if he would ever get that picture out of his head anytime soon.

He couldn't believe that Dean had not only held the whole classroom hostage but that he had actually shot Rory. As he thought about that his blood began to boil and he wished that Dean was standing in front of him so he could kick his ass even more. Actually wanted he really wanted to do was to kill Dean for daring to hurt his Mary like he had not only physically with the gunshot wound but emotionally and mentally from him cheating on her. He couldn't fathom anyone let alone Dean cheating on Rory and it made him sick to his stomach to know that is exactly what Dean had done.

He vowed that as long as Rory made it he would make sure that she knew just how special she was to everyone but especially to him. His life had flashed before his eyes when he saw her losing so much blood and he didn't like what he saw. He didn't want to live in a world that didn't have Rory in it. He knew that no matter how strong he pretended to be that he wouldn't be strong enough if she died. He felt tears rush to his eyes with that thought and he rapidly blinked them away. He couldn't and wouldn't cry right now. He had to stay strong so he could be there for Rory because he knew that she was going to need him and everyone else to support her in the next coming days, weeks and months. He knew that what happened today would make her relive it every night in her dreams and probably in her waking hours as well.

He really wished that he had gotten to do more to Dean than he did because Dean deserved to rot in hell for what he's done to Rory. He wished that he could make Dean pay for what he's done but he knew that if he did that he would be the one that ended up behind bars and then he wouldn't be there to help Rory when she needed him the most so he made a silent vow that he wouldn't try to do anything to Dean not that he could since the police had him in custody.

When he saw that Luke was pulling into the hospital he took in a deep breath and let it out. As soon as Luke parked the truck he opened up the passenger door and ran towards the entrance of the Emergency Room. He didn't care what it looked like as he ran. All that mattered is that he got inside and got to Lorelai. All that mattered is that Rory was inside and nothing and nobody was going to slow his progress to the Emergency Room.

As soon as he entered the doors into the Emergency Room his eyes searched for Lorelai and his heart dropped when he didn't spot her. He sent up a silent prayer to God that he would do whatever it took as long as Rory lived. He vowed that he would love her for the rest of his life and her life. He vowed that he would be by her side and never leave her side again as long as she made it. His breath caught in his chest as he finally spotted Lorelai and then he took in a deep breath and let it out as he slowly walked towards her. He wanted to get there quickly but yet he didn't because he was afraid of what he would find out about Rory. It was at that second that everything he was feeling he was feeling because Rory had his heart in the palm of her hands and she didn't even know it. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized before this just how much in love he was with his Mary.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short but the next one longer... I want to show Lorelai's thoughts... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai rode in the ambulance with her unconscious daughter in silence. She couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter and how pale and lifeless she looked lying on the stretcher. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that her daughter had been held hostage in her classroom by her ex boyfriend. She couldn't believe that Dean had done something like that. She couldn't believe that he was so different than the boy she had thought he was.

As soon as they got to the hospital she followed the EMT's into the Emergency Room behind her daughter but she let the Nurse lead her to the waiting room. As she stood out in the waiting room it took everything she had not to break down. She knew that she had to be strong for her daughter. She knew that she had to be strong for the boy that Luke and Jesse were bringing with them because of what he had done for her daughter.

She still couldn't believe that Tristan had save Rory's life. She knew that it was the truth but she was just having a hard time with it especially because of the things that Rory had told her about Bible Boy. But then again she knew better than anyone that people can change. She was just glad that Tristan had been there to save her daughter. She was just glad that Tristan had cared enough to save her daughter.

As she thought about Tristan she thought about the look she had seen in his eyes. She knew that Tristan was in love with Rory and if she had to hazard a guess she would guess that Rory was in love with Tristan also because anytime Rory had mentioned Tristan her eyes would light up. She vowed that if Rory made it through this that she would do anything and everything in her power to help the two teens realize their feelings for one another.

She looked up when she heard footsteps rushing towards her. She saw Tristan walking at a fast pace towards her with Luke and Jesse behind him a ways. Without even stopping to think about what she was doing she took a step towards Tristan and pulled him into her arms for a hug. She wanted to make sure that he knew just how grateful she was for him saving her daughter's life. She wanted to make sure that he knew that no matter what she was there for her just like he was there for Rory. She silently vowed as she hugged him that she would make sure that he knew that if he ever needed anything or just someone to talk to that he could come to her. As far as she was concerned he was now family and with him being family that meant she would be there for him no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry that its' been a while since I've updated but I've been having some health issues as well as we had several high wind storms and tornado's... I'm doing this chapter with a broken thumb and I can only see out of one eye so if I miss any typo's I am extremely sorry for that.. .This chapter is dedicated to the ANON review Kate for making me smile with her review... Hold on to your pant seats folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own GG!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lorelai pulled back from the hug she enveloped Tristan in and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl."

Tristan shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't do anything Miss Gilmore. I didn't save her because she still ended up getting shot. If I would have just moved quicker or sooner then she wouldn't have been shot. It's my fault that she's hurt."

Lorelai shook her head and grabbed Tristan's hand in her own as she looked at him fiercely. "It is in no way your fault that she is hurt Tristan. You didn't have a gun pointed at her. You didn't tell Dean to pull the trigger. You didn't tell Dean to come to your school and hold Rory, yourself and everyone else as hostages. The person that is to blame for all this was arrested. And Tristan you did save my daughter. If you wouldn't have reacted when you did the bullet could have hit her in the heart. Just because I wasn't in the room didn't mean that I didn't hear what that Detective said. It is because of you that my daughter has a fighting chance."

Tristan shook his head but before he could say anything Luke said from behind him "You need to listen to Lorelai. It was because of your quick actions that Rory didn't get shot in the chest or worse. It was because of you that she will survive this. You know Tristan I had heard things about you that had caused me not to like you before I ever even met you. I have never in my wildest dreams expected or even thought that if something like this would happen that you would be the one to save Rory. Hell I never even thought or imagined that something like this would happen. You are a hero Tristan and you need to stop blaming yourself."

Tristan turned his head to look at Luke and he saw the truth and a sheen of tears in Luke's eyes and he nodded. "Thank you."

Luke put a hand on Tristan's shoulder and shook his head. "No. I should be the one thanking you."

Tristan gave a slight smile and then ran his fingers through his hair again as he looked from Luke to Lorelai to Jesse. He could see the gratitude they were feeling in their eyes and he shook his head. He didn't want their gratitude. The only thing he wanted was for Rory to be okay. After all Rory was his Mary and if she wasn't okay he didn't know how he could make it. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain and sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if she isn't okay."

It was Jesse who stepped forward and said what had just entered Luke's and Lorelai's mind at Tristan's words. "You are in love with her."

Tristan's eyes flew open and over to Jesse as he automatically shook his head and denied "No I'm not. I don't believe in love."

Jesse laughed and shook his head. "No man you are in love with her. Let me tell you a little something about Rory Gilmore. Once she is in your heart she doesn't leave. Another thing is loving Rory is easy but also complicated at the same time. You saved her life today so that means her life now belongs to you for the rest of yours and the rest of her life. Don't let her slip through your fingers again Tristan. If you love her then tell her because I'm pretty damn sure she loves you and has for the longest time although she would never admit it."

Tristan's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at Jesse in shock only for his eyes to fly to Lorelai's face as she said "Jesse is right Tristan. I saw what it did to my baby girl when you left for Military School. I saw how much it hurt her and I saw how much she regretted not giving you a chance. I know that you have been hitting on her since you got back and while she may have acted unaffected she was anything but. I can look into your eyes right now and I see the love you feel for my daughter shining in your eyes. Back before you left for Military school I wouldn't have approved of you dating my daughter but now you're a different boy and I don't think my daughter could do any better than you. You do love Rory, Tristan because if you didn't you wouldn't have saved her like you did."

Tristan swallowed the lump in his throat and then nodded. "I loved Rory back then but I didn't know it until I left for Military school. I realized while I was at Military school that everything I did to her was because I wasn't sure how to show her just how much I liked her. I've had girlfriends before and plenty of them but none of them were what you would call serious. One look at Rory and I felt as if my world had shifted on its axes. I knew that she wasn't the type of girl who would casually date or sleep around which is why I dubbed her Mary. I don't think she realizes that when I call her Mary it is a term of endearment from me. She always has been and she always will be my Mary."

Lorelai chuckled slightly. "You know I tried to tell Rory once that is why you probably called her Mary but she shook her head and told me you do it just to annoy her. My daughter may have had a boyfriend but Dean wasn't one to call her nicknames or give her a term of endearment. I think now though that she will finally understand why you do it."

Tristan smiled slightly and said "I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose her. I really don't think I could survive in a world that didn't hold Rory Gilmore in it even if she wasn't with me."

Jesse nodded. "I feel the same way man. I may have at one time been in love with Rory but now I love her like a sister. I'll help you and her in anyway that I can."

Tristan nodded at Jesse and said "Thank you."

Jesse shook his head but before he could say anything a voice was heard calling out "Family of Rory Gilmore?"

* * *

A/N 2: So there is chapter 8! *snorts* It didn't go as planned but I like it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
